Showdown at Cremation Creek (Part II)
Showdown at Cremation Creek (Part II) is the thirteenth episode in the second season of The Venture Bros. It was released on Adult Swim Fix on Friday, October 13, 2006. Plot As Phantom Limb makes his stunning power play, only Brock can rally The Monarch's forces to mount a defense. The fate of almost everyone in the Venture universe hangs in the balance as The Sovereign reveals his true identity and guys and stuff explode all over the place. The episode begins with a narration of, "Previously on the Venture Brothers..." and a twelve second montage of Showdown at Cremation Creek (Part I), leading up to Phantom Limb's ultimatum to return Doctor Girlfriend / Fiancee or else he would destroy the Cocoon and everyone inside. Pandemonium ensues as all of the guests at the wedding quickly depart to escape Phantom Limb's forces. Phantom Limb allows them to leave, seeing them as inconsequential Quotes Henry Killinger: (to Doctor Fiancee and The Monarch) I wish you both luck in your new lives together...what's left of it. Brock: Hank! Hank: I'm cool! Brock: Okay, try not to die! Go find your brother, we're leaving. Trivia *This episode is the first and only two part episode in The Venture Bros.'s two seasons on air (the episode Escape to the House of Mummies Part II had no Part I). *The Soveriegn is revealed to be David Bowie. Also it appears that the Soveriegn is the highest rank in the Guild of Calamitous Intent. If the current Soveriegn dies the next in line is promoted. *When the coccon is being evacuated numerous villians that were previously seen in Tag Sale – You're It! can be seen. *One of the aircraft seen leaving the cocoon is a recognizer from Tron. *Among the Star Wars references in this episodes: **Nien Nunb co-pilots the X-1 just as he co-piloted the Millenium Falcon **Brock says "Great shot kid, that was one-in-a-million!", a line spoken by Han Solo **Hank mentions Yoda at one point *Hank calls David Bowie, "the guy from Labyrinth," in which Bowie played the antagonist. *The Monarch henchmen's wings are actually flyable and can be used as a flotation device. *Ironically, Phantom Limb loses several limbs at the end of the episode. Phantom's name comes from the syndrome phantom limb, which is a sensation that a missing limb is still attached to the body. *The Phantom Limb's full name is "Hamilton G. Phantamos". *Dr. Girlfriend/Dr. Fiancee's real first name is Sheila. *One of the Monarch's henchmen that forgives Brock has blue ink smeared over his face. This is a reference to Part I where Brock is jumped by the henchmen while getting a tatoo. *The zebra with the colored stripes in Dean's hallucination is similar to Yipes, the zebra mascot on Fruit Stripe gum. *One of the animation directors (Kimson Albert) gets to have a "nickname" inserted into his credits. The nickname is an unusual line or word from the preceding episode. For "Showdown at Cremation Creek (Part I)" there were no end credits and therefore no inside joke. However, for "Showdown at Cremation Creek (Part II)" the credit reads Kimson "Your Favorite Quote Here" Albert. Goofs *Triana Orpheus (dressed as how she appears in Dean's hallucination) can be seen leaving the wedding. Showdown at Cremation Creek (Part II)